Randall Boggs
Randall Boggs (called Randy in Monsters University) was the number two scarer at Monsters, Inc., and is one of the two main antagonists in Monsters, Inc., alongside Mr. Waternoose. He returns in Monsters University. Bio Monsters, Inc. In the first film, Randall is Sulley and Mike's direct rival and nemesis. Randall's scare assistant is Fungus, who usually annoys him. He usually gets into small disagreements with Mr. Waternoose. Randall resembles a lizard, with the ability to change his color from purple and blue to blend into his surroundings at will, much like a chameleon, making him invisible. He works as a Scarer for Monsters, Inc. by entering children's rooms through a system of closet doors and scaring sleeping children to bottle their screams, which is a source of power in their world. He is in competition with Sulley and Mike for the glorious post of Top Scarer. Randall constructed a "Scream Extractor" and kidnapped a human child in cooperation with the company's leader, Henry J. Waternoose, with the hopes to eventually rise to the leader of the company. However, the initial plot failed due to Mike sending Sulley back after closing hours to submit paperwork which Mike forgot to turn in earlier. Sulley stumbled upon the child, whom he nicknames Boo. Mike and Sulley take the child home with them, but since children are forbidden in their world, due to a belief that they can infect the monsters, Mike and Sulley are exiled when their secret is revealed. Randall and Waternoose are now able to go through with testing the scream extractor on Boo (although Waternoose expresses distaste for having to exile Sulley and Mike due to Randall's negligence, pointing out that Sulley was "twice the scarer Randall could ever be"). After Sulley manages to escape and wreck the Scream Extractor, Randall attacks and strangles him. He proves to be quite an adversary, due to his cloaking abilities. This whole time Mike is trying to apologize to Sulley, thinking that Sulley is just clowning around as he tries to fend off his invisible foe. Mike finally gets annoyed with the fact that Sulley is not listening to him and throws a snowball at Sulley, but it hits Randall instead, exposing him to the two partners, making them realize that Randall has been attacking Sulley. Randall is defeated after a chase through the factory, where he and Boo escape into a door and Boo begins to pull on his antennas and hit him with a baseball bat, making him turn into different colors. Sulley then restrains him with a chokehold, followed by a snake wrestling maneuver, and throws him through a door that banishes him to a trailer in the middle of a swamp in the south, where a hillbilly family beats Randall senseless with a shovel, thinking that he is a gator. The door is then tipped over the railing it was leaning against and shatters onto the floor far below, trapping Randall. Monsters University From Official Website: Randall reappears in the prequel and is nicknamed "Randy" in this movie. Instead of being sneaky, evil and impatient, he is now nerdy, shy, and nervous. Randy is first seen when Mike arrives to his new room. The two greet each other, but Randy, startled by objects falling in the background, disappears. Mike suggests that he should use that power more often, to Randy's shock. He soon follows Mike's advice of getting rid of his glasses because they don't disappear whenever he turns invisible, thus giving him his characteristic squint. Randy is worried about school and wonders if he'll manage to impress the cool kids, but Mike reassures him. He follows Mike and sits next to him on their first day of class. Later, while Mike is studying scaring, Randy decided to bake cupcakes for a party organised by the cool kids. At the party, Randy tries to offer cupcakes to some girls, but Mike runs into him while riding Archie the Scare Pig, splattering all the cupcakes on Randy, much to his dismay. He is later seen helping Mike study by asking him questions on phobias (such as arachnophobia, fear of spiders). However, Randy becomes a member of Roar Omega Roar and ends up abandoning Mike, refusing to join Oozma Kappa and help him since Randy is finally with the "cool kids". He actively participates to OK's humiliation at the ROR house, as the one who activates the trap dousing them with paint, confetti and flowers. During the last part of the Scare Games, Sulley accidentally ruins Randy's attempt to scare the child dummy, causing him to fall onto a carpet and change into a humiliating pattern of pink with red hearts (similar to a pair of cartoon boxer shorts). The chameleon swears revenge on Sulley as he is disqualified and criticized by the other members of his fraternity. During the credits, Randall appears on one of the Scare Cards, eventually becoming a Scarer at Monsters, Inc. Other Appearances In the Laugh Factory comic miniseries by Boom! Studios taking place after Monsters, Inc., Randall manages to sneak back into the factory and tries to frame Mike for stealing props and material from other Monster comics (this might be explained by Randall finding a settlement to sneak back in through the door, similar to how Sulley and Mike managed to get back to the monster world, despite being banished to the Himalayas). In the fourth issue, he is helped by a human boy named Sid Phillips (an antagonist from Toy Story), and they, along with Mr. Waternoose aim to extract revenge on Mike and Sulley in order for the antagonists to rise to power. Description Randall is long and flexible, and his skin tone is light purple with blue on his tail. He has eight arms and legs, as well as three things sticking up that appear to resemble a mohawk. He knows how to disappear. Appearances Films *Monsters, Inc. *Monsters University Video Games *Monsters, Inc. Scream Team *Monsters, Inc. Scream Arena *Disney Universe (as a costume) *Monsters, Inc. Run *Disney Infinity Comics *Monsters, Inc.: Laugh Factory Trivia *Randall's original names were "Switt" and "Ned." He was named "Ned" in the early treatment, and "Switt" in the original opening. However, his name was eventually changed. *Randall Boggs was the second Pixar villain to be physically fought; the first being Stinky Pete. *Randall is ranked #27 in the Top 30 Disney Villains. *In a early script for the film instead of Fungus, Mike Wazowski was going to be Randall's assistant instead. *Randall shares the same first name and many traits of Randall Weems from the Disney television series Recess. Both characters are sneaky, mean, and have the same posture. *Randall for some reason is the only scarer in the film that is referred by his first name on the Scarers' Leaderboard rather than by his last name, whereas all of the others are called by their last names. This could imply that "Randall" at one point was actually going to be his last name rather than his first name. *In the prequel, Monsters University, Randall appears to be wearing glasses, while in the original he doesn't. This is due to the fact that Randall learns that he cannot make clothing invisible,such as glasses, and discards them. This also explains why he is seen squinting in Monsters, Inc., since he cannot see well without glasses. *One of the backgrounds Fungus used to demonstrate Randall's cloaking abilities is the cloud background that served as the wallpaper of Andy's bedroom in the first Davis residence seen in the first Toy Story film. *The color schemes Randall underwent after hit by Boo before Sulley grabs him and throws him into the hillbilly trailer door include pale yellow with red zigzag lines, blue with purple spots (Sulley's own color scheme), pink and yellow plaid, white with red stars, a red brick pattern, green and yellow swirls, red and black plaid, blue with white spots, purple with a brown head, purple with white stripes, a red circle pattern, and finally solid green. Quotes *"Wazowski!" *"Do you hear that? It's the winds of change..." *"If I don't see another door in my station in five seconds, I will personally put you THROUGH THE SHREDDER!" *"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that, Sullivan!" *"Say 'Hello' to the scream extractor." *"What are you two doing?" *"I'll take good care of the kid!" *"Aha, sure." *"Hey there! I'm your roomie! Name's Randy Boggs - scaring major!" *"I can tell we're gonna be best chums, Mike! Take whichever bed you want, I wanted you to have first dibs!" *"That's the last time I lose to you, Sullivan!" Gallery MonstersUniversityRandall1.png|Randall as he appears in Monsters University Monsters Inc Screen 005.png Randall 1.png|Randall Boggs annoyed. Randall 2.png|Randy Boggs holding the cupcakes. Randall Boggs 3.png|Randall saying the school anthem. monsters-inc2-208490.jpg Mike, Sulley, and Randall.jpg|"You hear that? It's the winds of change." Monsters 002.jpg|Movie poster. Mike, Sulley, Boo (Mary), and Randall.jpg|"What are you two doing?" Randall_boggs.jpg|Pink hearted Randall. Randall Disney Infinity Figure.PNG|Randall's figure in Disney Infinity zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.jpg zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.jpg zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.jpg zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.jpg zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-07h23m16s254.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-07h23m47s207.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-07h24m05s228.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-07h24m24s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-07h25m48s235.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-07h27m39s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-07h30m32s255.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-15-15h42m07s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-15-15h44m17s64.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-22h56m50s82.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-22h56m05s179.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-23h10m55s86.png vlcsnap-2013-10-11-23h07m47s108.png vlcsnap-2013-10-11-23h07m58s211.png vlcsnap-2013-10-11-23h09m10s115.png vlcsnap-2013-10-11-23h09m23s23.png vlcsnap-2013-10-11-23h12m04s89.png vlcsnap-2013-10-11-23h15m07s146.png vlcsnap-2013-10-11-23h15m52s63.png vlcsnap-2013-10-11-23h16m47s77.png Category:Scarers Category:Students Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Roar Omega Roar Category:Characters Category:Video Games Characters